


I Lose My Voice When I Look At You

by scottishlowden



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishlowden/pseuds/scottishlowden
Summary: They’d only been together for just over four months but he knew virtually all there was to know about the girl after a pretty lengthy friendship. Jack had known that her favourite band were playing in town that September and he couldn't wait to surprise her with two tickets for them both so he could finally see her experiencing that euphoria of losing herself in her favourite music. It was almost a selfish act as opposed to selfless, he wanted to see her fall in love over and over, be there when she lost her voice from singing too loud, and to hold her during the slow songs, to kiss her with all of her favourite songs being played live in her ears.





	I Lose My Voice When I Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt I received on Tumblr that I got way too into.
> 
> Find me at: @scottishlowden on Tumblr & Twitter

Three weeks. It had been a grand total of three weeks since Jack and Sam had seen each other and the five weeks leading up to that had been so busy that the pair had hardly even seen each other then, either. The harsh reality of successful careers and chasing dreams had made itself present in their loving relationship and the design intern was ready to tear her hair out and book a ticket to join him at work, screw the consequences.

Jack was due home in the next few days but work had been so stressful for her lately, all she wanted was to curl up on the sofa with her boyfriend, the log fire burning away, and to talk about anything and everything. She wanted him to reassure her that this stupid job was all worth it, and no, you shouldn’t quit and give up when you’ve come this far. _You’re amazing and you can do it because I believe in you._

Instead of dwelling on it, she continued with her daily routine, _breakfast, get ready, work, come home, shower, eat dinner, relax with a book, sleep_. She was used to it, but it was boring without someone being there to fill the silence, shake the routine up and to share moments with. And don’t even start her on sleeping alone.

Two days later she was in the bedroom, changing out of her office clothes into a pair of bed shorts and one of Jack’s t-shirts, when she heard his voice calling out to her through her apartment. She pulled the shirt hastily over her head and rushed through to the living room where he was stood with his bags. Within seconds his hands had dropped his luggage and he had his arms full of his girlfriend, her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him as a _welcome home._

She felt him grinning against her lips, one arm tightly around her waist and the other gripping her head and keeping it oh so close to him. He slowly walked her back through to the bedroom, their mouths still connected and her hands roaming, his keeping her safe and secure against his body, afraid of dropping her. Jack softly lay her on the bed and leant over her with his legs between hers, and pressed one last kiss to her lips before raising himself onto his arms to look down at his partner.

“Evenin’ beautiful,” she continued to lie there, looking at him through glazed eyes, her lip caught between her teeth, slightly breathless.

“Hello my darling,” her nails scratched over his scalp before stroking his head and cupping his jaw to pull him in again. And like that, everything felt right again and she felt warm and fuzzy and content.

The following evening had played out much unlike she’d anticipated. She’d expected to return home from the office, and continue the old usual routine, only with the company of Jack who had all but moved himself in for the time being. Instead, the evening before, after a lot of heavy making out in the bed, shower and virtually everywhere in the apartment, Jack had presented her with a little gift that had her heart soaring and her inner teenager squealing in delight. 

They’d only been together for just over four months but he knew virtually all there was to know about the girl after a pretty lengthy friendship. He’d known that her favourite band were playing in town that September and that she’d had to work the day the tickets were released, causing her to miss out on purchasing one. She’d not missed a single tour of theirs in the UK in the past eight years and she was heartbroken at the prospect of potentially having to miss out. Unbeknownst to her, Jack had been eagerly waiting at 9am to grab two tickets for them both so he could surprise her, and finally see her experiencing that euphoria of losing herself in her favourite music. It was almost a self _ish_ act as opposed to selfless, he wanted to see her fall in love over and over, be there when she lost her voice from singing too loud, and to hold her during the slow songs, to kiss her with all of her favourite songs being played live in her ears.

The venue was packed out, kids of all ages up to those in their mid thirties, something that still amazed Sam every single time, the crowds that the band drew in. She’d all but grown up with _The Maine_ , such a vital part of her teenage years and through half of her twenties. Sam pulled on Jack’s hand to grab a spot a bit closer to the front, a full view of the stage, guitars, microphones, Pat’s drumkit that had her smiling.

As soon as the lights went down the crowds went wild, the hairs were standing tall on Sam’s arms and the band emerged on the stage. Jack couldn’t fight off the smile as he watched hers spread across her face and her eyes watery. The opening bars of _Lovely_ rang out and he curled an arm around her waist, rested his head atop of hers and moved with her to the music.

Throughout the evening she sang, danced, drank, lost herself, found herself and definitely cried once or twice. Jack was enthralled by this woman beside him, her passion, and this whole new side to her. It was heavenly.

 _You flash like a setting sun_  
You come around, I come undone  
Can’t find the sound under my tongue  
When I look at you

She barely managed to refrain from screaming when Taxi started to play, she adored the song and laughed as she turned to pull Jack closer, her arms around his neck, and started to sing to him. Sam’s eyes widened when she saw her boyfriend singing back to her, the lyrics rolling off his tongue causing her eyebrows to furrow whilst smiling at him.

And you know I never knew how much I was getting into  
No, I never knew how much I was getting into

The couple felt like teenagers all over again, silliness creeping in, their grins overpowering, cheeks hurting, loud voices filtering through the air and intertwining with another _fourteen hundred_ people’s voices.

 _I can’t say that I can make you feel_  
Complete or free from your worry  
But believe me when I tell you  
“Babe, you’ll never be lonely”  
You’ll never be lonely  
You’ll never be lonely  
Don’t you understand?  
You won’t be alone again

Jack leant down to kiss Sam, tasting the rest of her words and inhaling them, so overwhelmed by the whole experience and how important this moment felt. _Defining_. A cool breeze shifted over them through the audience, heightening the kiss and the emotion and the _feeling_ of being together. This is how she’d always wanted to feel, seldom allowing herself to dream that this would ever happen. It felt _magical._

The song faded out to a chorus of claps and cheers from the crowd but the pair were still in a dreamlike trance, lips twisting, tongues tasting, eyelids fluttering. Completely oblivious and uncaring whether their relationship would be discovered or uncovered at a rock concert, it was there for everyone to see and they were more than happy about that, elated in fact.

Sam slowly pulled back, her eyes lazily opening with a smile to match. The crowd noise was dying down just before John spoke to the audience.

“I love you, Jack.”

The blonde man’s breath caught in his throat and for a split second she was so scared that she’d annihilated the most incredible night of her life because she had so many feelings running through her veins and through her body and she was alight with _everything._

But it took all of a second for his dimples to push in, the most beautiful smile to take over his face, the happiest she’d possibly ever seen him before she was lifted off her feet and kissed.

“Fuck, I love ye’ too, so much.”


End file.
